


Tourney Mode

by AchillesMonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoSFicNet New Year Exchange, Gen, Team as Family, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Written for the AoSFicNet2's New Year Exchange. Based on the prompt: Daisy and Mack organize a Super Smash Bros tournament, engaging the SHIELD team in friendly rivalry and some casual therapyTakes place early season two, after Bobbi and Jemma return, but before Trip dies.





	Tourney Mode

**Author's Note:**

> For rock-n-roll-ravenclaw on Tumblr. Happy New Year!!
> 
> Note: I have never played Super Smash Bros. I learned what I could from Google and Wiki, but apologies if I got it completely wrong.

Skye looked into the lab as she walked past, frowning when she noticed Fitz and Simmons on completely opposite sides of the room, ignoring each other completely. It just felt wrong. FitzSimmons were psychically linked--at least they used to be, before the pod. 

She entered the common area and plopped onto the couch, resting her feet on the edge of the coffee table. Her eyes fell on the X-Box and the row of games lined up on the shelf of the tv stand. She stood up again and went over to look at the selection.

Skye had never been much of a gamer, but one of the group homes she’d stayed at as a teenager had had a Nintendo and a bunch of games donated to them by some rich person wanting to give back. One of the games donated had been Super Smash Bros. Skye had occasionally joined in on the tournaments with the other kids at the home and it had been one of the few times she’d enjoyed herself there.

She didn’t see anything similar on the shelf here. They had basically every version of Call of Duty (Skye suspected that was Koenig’s doing) and several other first-person shooter games.

“You want to play something?” a deep voice behind her asked.

She turned around and looked up at Mack, who was standing over her, a gentle grin on his face. “Not any of these,” she responded, standing up so that the height difference wasn’t as bad. “I was just remembering how much fun I had playing a Nintendo game at one of the group homes I stayed at. Super Smash Bros. Did you ever play it?”

“No, I’ve never played that one,” Mack told her.

“It’s a multiplayer game, you battle by knocking each other off the stage. Sometimes we’d have tournaments at the group home. That was a lot of fun.”

“That does sound fun,” Mack agreed. “I wonder if we can do something like that now? We could use some fun around here.”

Skye turned and considered the X-Box. “I might be able to hack it,” she suggested. “Let me do some research.”

~*~*~*~

A few days later, Skye entered the common area where Mack, Fitz, Trip, and Hunter were crowded together on the couch playing Call of Duty. “Guys, pause it!” she ordered.

“Why?” Hunter whined as Mack did what she had asked.

“Have any of you ever played Super Smash Bros.?” she asked, ignoring Hunter.

“I have,” Trip told her, while Fitz and Hunter shook their heads.

“I used to play it when I was a teenager, and recently I decided I wanted to play it again. I’ve figured out how to hack the X-Box in order to play, and I was thinking we could have a SHIELD tournament. Are you in?”

“Absolutely,” Trip said, grinning at her. Skye automatically grinned back, her heartbeat speeding up ever so slightly.

“Definitely,” Mack agreed.

“Sure, why not?” Hunter said.

Skye looked at Fitz hopefully. “Erm, I dunno,” he said, as he began massaging his left hand with his right. “My--my hand.”

“It’ll just be for fun, Turbo,” Mack told him. “No pressure. Just like us playing Call of Duty.”

Fitz bit his lip, but then nodded. “Okay, fine. I’m in.”

Skye grinned at him and Mack squeezed his shoulder. “Awesome! I’ll invite Bobbi, Jemma, and May too, so we have an even number, and we can schedule it for whenever we have a day off between crises.”

“Sounds good, Skye,” Mack told her.

“Yeah, now leave so we can play our game,” Hunter demanded, picking up his controller.

Skye flipped him off as she left, heading to the lab to find Jemma.

~*~*~*~

It was a few weeks before they actually had enough time to play the game. Everyone gathered in the common area, and there were plenty of snacks and drinks littering the coffee table.

“So, what are we supposed to do again?” Jemma asked, fidgeting with her controller.

“The goal is to be the last one standing,” Skye explained. “We’ll be facing each other in different battles, and then the winners will face each other, and it keeps going until there’s only one left.”

They selected their characters, and Skye selected Tournament Mode. She and Trip were facing each other first, since they were the only two who had played before. Link and Captain Falcon faced off in an intense battle. The rest of the group watched, cheering on one or the other. Hunter just called out a bunch of nonsense until Bobbi hit him with one of couch pillows. He was about to retaliate, but a single, stern look from May had him putting the pillow down and sitting quietly until Skye won the battle.

Fitz and Mack faced each other next as Donkey Kong vs. Bowser. The battle wasn’t as intense as Skye vs. Trip, but the two were pretty evenly matched in terms of skill, so it lasted just as long until Mack landed a defeating blow.

“Good game, Turbo,” Mack said. Fitz grinned at him and took the bowl of popcorn Trip handed to him.

Mario (Hunter) battled Princess Peach (Jemma) in a battle that Jemma eventually won. Finally, Bobbi as Zelda and May as Fox faced each other in an intense battle. The rest of the group was silent as they watched the fight. May knocked Bobbi’s character off of the stage, letting out a victorious “Booyah!” as she did so, which caused everyone to stare at May in various states of disbelief. Fitz was gaping at her, mouth open to reveal chewed up popcorn. He quickly closed his mouth and swallowed when he noticed Bobbi’s grossed out look.

May just stared at the rest of them, her face in it’s typical blank expression. “Now what?” she asked Skye.

“Um, now the winners fight each other, and whoever wins those matches fights, and whoever wins that, wins the whole tournament,” Skye told her. “I guess, me against Mack first? Then you against Jemma?”

The winners played round two, while the losers of round one ate the snacks and cheered on the players. The final battle came down to Skye vs. May. “You ready?” Skye asked.

“Ready to win,” May retorted, smirking at her with a look that Skye had come to associate with upcoming pain during their training session.

“You better be ready to lose,” Skye said, shooting May a look of her own.

“Ooooh,” Hunter called out. Mack hit him with a pillow this time.

Skye took a deep breath, tuning out the chattering around her as she focused on the screen in front of her. May was good for someone who had never played before, though Skye wasn’t sure why that surprised her. She had yet to find something that May wasn’t good at. She glanced over at her opponent and saw that May was also focusing intensely on the game. Skye returned her focus to the screen and redoubled her efforts to win. It would be nice to be better than May at something for once.

Skye had Link whack at May’s Fox with his Master Sword, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of the stage. May retaliated, but Skye’s experience paid off, and she landed one final, winning blow. Bobbi and Mack let out a cheer, while Jemma clapped politely and Fitz gave her a thumbs up.

“Well done, Skye,” May told her, giving her a small smile.

“Good game,” Skye replied, grinning happily at her.

~*~*~*~

Later that evening, Skye sat on her bed, hugging her pillow, a warm feeling in her chest. The day had been a lot of fun. After Skye had won, Hunter had demanded another chance, so they’d played again with different match-ups. Hunter had faced Fitz and Skye had learned some new British-specific swears when he’d lost again. Skye lost to Bobbi in the second round, and May had won tournament.

Skye didn’t have very many good memories of her time in foster care, but the fun she’d had playing Super Smash Bros. was one of them. She was happy to now have similar memories with her SHIELD team, the people she considered family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
